Sudden and Strange Urges
by Aseret Kitsune
Summary: Ed in mini skirts, make up, blackmail, and a variety of other things. Just a lot of drabbles. Will be everything from shonen ai to shoujo ai, to het. Whatever comes to mind. Ch.15 Riza's mother once told her that behind every great man, there was a woman.
1. Shaved Legs

I just decided to start my own little FMA drabble fic.

Warnings- very strange, random,shonen-ai, and that's about it.

Disclaimer- I don't own FMA. I just use the characters for my own amusement.

* * *

Drabble one –Shaved Legs

Edward Elric woke up and went to the bathroom. A sudden, and strange, urge to shave his leg hit him.

He didn't know why, or how for that matter, he just wanted, practically needed, to shave his leg.

He quickly got dressed and cleaned up and went to work. At work, he went and asked Riza Hawkeye how, exactly, to shave his leg.

"Um…why, exactly, do you want this information, Ed?" asked a stunned, and slightly worried, Hawkeye.

"That's not important," answered the young state alchemist.

Riza, against her better judgment, instructed the clueless male on how to shave one's legs, or in Ed's case, leg.

Edward, as strange as it sounds, grew more and more excited as Riza explained to him what he wanted to know.

"Thanks, Riza!" said Ed, practically skipping out of the office and off to… shave his legs.

Ed, having successfully shaved his legs with minimal damage, decided to show off his shaved leg. Alas, he only owned long pants. Then, an idea struck the fifteen-year-old; he decided to go out shopping for clothes that would show off his newly shaved appendage, preferably something mini.

Roy Mustang was doing paperwork as usual in his office when he heard a knock at his door. Assuming it to be Hawkeye he said, "Come in," without bothering to look up from his work.

The door opened and a voice obviously not Riza's said, "Hello, taisa."

Roy looked up and was shocked at what he saw; FullMeatal wearing a black leather mini skirt.

"W-" Ed, not letting the older man speak or stutter a word, kissed Roy on the lips.

* * *

Well, hope you like it. Review please! Review even if you only type one word! Flamers will be given to Roy after I laugh at them. Ja ne! 


	2. Putting on Makeup

Yes, I am here with another drabble. Go me! Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Oh, and I've no idea of where I got this idea. Enjoy!

Oh, and disclaimers: I own nothing; I just use the characters for my own amusement.

* * *

Drabble two Putting on Make-Up

Cain Fury's heart was racing. Why was his heart in this shape? He was standing next to the man he idolized and secretly loved; Jean Havoc. The little man's hear raced whenever he saw Havoc; even in a strange situation like this.

Havoc put lipstick on Ed's lips; a very drunk Ed's lips.

"Um…Havoc."

"Yes, Fury?" He put eyeliner on Edward.

"This is a really bad idea. You know how Ed can, and will, get!"

"That's why we have this," he replied, pulling out a piece of paper.

Havoc then put blush on the poor elder Elric and tied the note onto Ed's wrist. He retreated out of the room, dragging Fury with him.

Cain had an urge to tell Havoc how he felt. It would probably be his last chance, as after this stunt, Havoc will be brutally murdered by Ed _and _Roy.

"Havoc…" said Fury, gulping.

Jean, realizing that he was likely to be killed soon, swooped down and placed a kiss on the smaller man's lips.

* * *

And that is the second drabble. Hope you enjoyed it! I shall update soon, probably tomorrow. In the mean time, review please! Ja ne! 


	3. Taking Pictures

And I am finally posting another one. I've had it done for some time now, I just never posted it. Well, here you go!

Oh, and disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did, this would be an episode. Now, on to the drabble!

Oh, and I actually know where this idea came from! Thanks Cecily for giving me the idea by reading this and saying that you would have taken pictures of Ed like that!

* * *

Drabble 3 Taking Pictures

Maes Hughes was hoping to talk to Roy. What he got instead was a passed out Edward wearing a pink dress; make up, pink nail polish, and a pink ribbon in his hair.

Maes started laughing so hard his ribs ached. After his laughter got under control, he realized that he could not just let a once in a life time opportunity like this go. He brought out his reliable camera and shot plenty of pictures of Ed. So many, in fact, that you could even say he went "camera happy".

Ed turned over and slowly opened his sleep filled eyes. The boy blinked and Maes jetted out of the room. And who should he run into but Roy Mustang.

"Hiya, Roy!" greeted Hughes. Before Roy could return the greeting, however, there was a loud scream from the room the other man had just left.

"Um…"

"See you, Roy! I, uh, have to go!" said Maes, running down the hall.

Roy, wondering what the hell was going on, opened the door to his office and was greeted by a fuming Edward in a…

"Are you wearing make up? And why are you dressed in pink?"

Ed fumed. "You… YOU BASTARD!"

Ed clapped his hands and transmuted Roy's desk into a wooden sword. A sharp, wooden sword.

Roy's eyes widened and he ran out of the room.

"Come back here and face your doom!" yelled Ed, chasing after the colonel, completely unaware that the note Havoc had tied to his wrist had fallen to the ground.

What did the note say? Why it said a very interesting lie. You would like to read it, no? Here is the context of the said note:

_FullMeatal, you really are so feminine that I just couldn't resist. You do look quite pretty in pink._

_Roy Mustang

* * *

_

And there was another drabble. Hope you like it. If you have a request, just ask in a review. Ja ne!


	4. The One He Envies the Most

Well, nothing much to say about this one except that the idea was inspired by a paper plate. Yeah. Oh, and this is angsty, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Aseret owns nothing, sadly.

Pairings: Roy/Ed Envy/Ed (one-sided)

* * *

Drabble four The One He Envies the Most

He envied everyone. He wanted all that others had. That is why, obviously, he is Envy.

He envied Lust because she had it all, their father's love, wonderful dresses, and she got everything she wanted.

The cross-dressing male envied everyone for everything. But all those things that he envied them for were trivial in his eyes. The one he envied the most was Roy Mustang. That man had everything the sin wanted: people that would risk their lives for him, loyal followers, friends, and most importantly, Edward Elric.

Envy hated Roy for the fact that the man could touch, feel, talk to, taste, and see the boy every day. Roy also had the love of Ed, something Envy wanted all for himself.

Roy, that bastard, had it all! Envy vowed to change that. He would take care of Mustang and have the blonde all to himself.

That's why Envy was in the taisa's house with his arms around the man's neck. Roy was almost dead and Ed, who was their as well, was immobilized and could only watch in horror as his lover, and soon to be husband, was being hurt by the palm tree haired sin.

Envy killed the taisa, or almost did. He looked at Edward's face and decided against it. The boy would forever hate him if he did end his lover's life; and that was something he couldn't have.

Envy let go of Roy Mustang's throat and left the one he wanted most and the one he envied more than anyone else.

He would have Edward Elric someday, for now; he was content with taunting him.

* * *

I really liked this one. So, did you guys, me faithful readers and reviewers? Remember to Review! And I will type and post up another one tomorrow, if I've enough time (I'll probably make time). So in the mean time, review please! And if you have a request, just let me know and I'll try to make it happen. Ja ne. 


	5. A Fight through Black Hayate's Eyes

This one is pure comedy and romance people! I loved the reviews for last drabble and I've been meaning to type this up for a bit but, well, I've been getting ready for my trip to San Francisco. I'm so happy! I'll be gone for four days and I'll likely post more then.

Disclaimer: It makes me sad to say this, but alas, I do not own FMA.

On to the story!

* * *

Drabble five- A Fight through Black Hayate's eyes

He looked up at the arguing duo.

"You're so short, Full Metal, I'm surprised he saw you."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE NEEDS A LADDER TO REACH THE BOTTOM SHELF!"

Black Hayate put his paws over his ears. The short (don't call him that to his face) blonde one was loud! And the raven haired man hadn't even said anything close to what the blonde had yelled! What was wrong with these people?

The short blonde boy climbed onto the raven haired man's desk and glared daggers at the older one.

Black Hayate saw them lean closer to one another, slowly, until their lips met.

_So they're close, _observed the dog. He saw the blonde unbutton the older man's uniform. _Very close._

Hayate decided to let himself out.

He went to go find his master, but instead found a closet with noises coming out of it. He heard the voices of the man with the cigarettes and the little man with all the animals.

_Wow! Everyone around here sure do get along!_

_

* * *

_

Hope you enjoyed! Please review! It would make my day.


	6. Drabblelike Relationship

Finally I update! Well, not much to say. This just came to me in the middle of the night.

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, Roy and Ed would be a couple and so would Fury and Havoc.

Enjoy!

* * *

Drabble Six Drabble-like Relationship 

Ed looked up from his book at Roy Mustang. The older man picked up his lover's curious stare and asked, "Something on you mind, Ed?"

"The moments we spend together in our hectic lives are drabbles, while other couples spend so much time together, it's a whole novel!" exclaimed the blonde.

Roy raised an eyebrow. Sometimes, his lover made absolutely no sense.

"We should really cherish these moments," added Edward. The boy got up and kissed Roy's lips.

"Want to do something memorable to better cherish this 'drabble'?" smirked Roy.

Edward simply nodded and let his older love lead him to their bed.

* * *

This has 103 words. Almost a real drabble! Go me! Anyways, R n R if ye like. Ja ne! 


	7. Not Long Until You All Pay

I got one review for my sixth drabble! Wtf! I don't really deserve reviews though. I never update. Oh, well, I still want 'em.

Anyways, I'm baaaaaccccckkkkk! Finally. And I shall now post another strange drabble.

Warnings: Um… Ed talks about revenge. There aren't any pairings in this one.

I am dedicating this drabble to Cecily, Sarah, Kim, Mariah, Emily, and every one else who constantly mock my size (even when they're only two inches, give more than take, taller!) and get me in the mood to write stuff like this. Wow, longest dedication I've ever done. I'm just kind of rambling on and on.

Enjoy the drabble! And sorry for the long author's note that's really a ramble.

* * *

Drabble Seven or so Not Long Until You All Pay

Every one of you shall pay. You all are just asking for it.

You may not realize this, but I keep track of how many times each of you has mocked my size. The most, of course, is you, you bastard taisa! You shall feel my wrath Mustang!

Do I amuse you all by reacting to your insults? I must if you all do it so much. But your mocker won't be funny for much longer. Soon, I shall invoke my wrath and vengeance.

I keep you all alive for Al's sake. If I didn't love him so much, you all would be transmutated piles of dust.

When I find the philosopher's stone and restore Al's body, I'm going to painfully torture all of you.

Just you all wait. It won't be long, trust me. You all will pay.

* * *

Leave a review and tell me how you liked, disliked, whatever, my latest posted drabble.

I'll post another one tomorrow, if I have time. I shall make time! If I get a review. Even if I don't, though, I'll probably still post one tomorrow. Regardless, I would still like you guys to review.

Oh, and in the fourth paragraph, you take Ed's love either way. Whatever floats your boat.


	8. The Push over the Edge

Ok, I know I said I'd post this up earlier, but I had things going on. Sorry, mina-san. I'll try to update tomorrow, but I can't promise anything.

This one was, again, inspired by my friends. It goes along with the last drabble.

Enjoy!

* * *

Drabble eight- The Push over the Edge 

I admit it; I'm short for my age. But I don't care. You hear me, I don't care! It's all of you who care! You mock my size every single chance you bastards get!

Why? Why do you all mock the great FullMetal alchemist? Do you all just want to die? I'm at the edge, and just one light push, one more _little_ insult, and I'll go over the edge. And when I go over that edge, all hell will break loose!

"FullMetal, I suggest wearing high heels so we all don't have to crane our necks down to see you."

That was it. That was the push over the edge. All of you are grinning, but I'm going to change that. This will be the last time anyone mocks my size again!

You expect me to rant and rave, and I enjoy the looks of shock, confusion, and horror as I smile a twisted smile. I then clap my hands together and transmutate a nearby chair into a sharp spear.

Guess where I'm going to stick this, Mustang.

* * *

How'd you all like it? Please review! 


	9. Sure about Something

Well, here I am with another drabble. This one is dedicated to Aztec Goddess because she wanted another Ed x Envy one. Here you go!

* * *

Drabble nine- Sure about Something 

Envy was a homunculus, a sin, Ed knew that. Envy was twisted and cruel, Ed knew that. Envy had hurt and killed many and would probably do so again, Ed again knew that.

Ed knew all of this, so why did he allow the homunculus to go in and out of him as he pleased? Ed had no idea.

It would be a lie if Ed said he didn't enjoy it. To the youngest state alchemist it was pure heaven. He knew Envy enjoyed it too.

Ed would call their love a twisted, star crossed love. But it was love, none-the-less. How that love had formed, Ed had no clue. He was sure Envy had no idea either.

Ed didn't really care. He may not be sure where their love came from, but he sure as hell knew that he loved the homunculus named Envy.

* * *

So, how was it? Leave a review! 

Oh, and I would have posted this sooner but I could never get a chance. Damn older brother always on. That and I think he's homophobic so he probably wouldn't let me actually type this. Well, review! Please, I need something to make me happier because I just started high school.


	10. Playing Hooky

Hi mina-san! I'm eating ham! ... Yeah random, I know. Here's another drabble for you.

This one was inspired by me wanting badly to play hooky. Yup, I'm such a great student!

Pairing and warnings: Ed/Russell. Slash, bad role models, and yeah, that's about it. Enjoy the fic!

* * *

Drabble Ten- Playing Hooky

Edward Elric, the FullMetal alchemist had called the colonel and said he had the chicken pox. As a result, he would be late getting back to central. Luckily for Ed, Roy bought the excuse.

Ed was in fact healthy and was playing hooky. He had a good reason. A very good reason. A very sexy reason. A reason that was one year younger than him.

"Did he buy it?" asked Russell.

Ed grinned at his taller lover and replied, "Yeah." Russell returned Ed's grin and claimed Ed's lips.

It would work out perfectly- Ed and Russell would spend the few days that they had together while Al and Fletcher played or talked or pet cats, or whatever it was those two did.

Yes, it worked out perfectly and everyone at central was none-the-wiser.

Ed gently pushed his younger lover on the bed. Al and Fletcher had said that they'd be gone for most of the day so the two lovers weren't worried about being interrupted.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed! I have three other already made drabbles that I'll post up soon, hopefully, and then I'll make a RoyAi for you Mookie and Moofie. Anyways, leave a review on your way out please! 


	11. I Like Feisty Kids like You

Here's another drabble! Sorry for the lateness, I've been really busy.

This one's another Roy/Ed.

* * *

I like Feisty Kids like You

Roy Mustang had called the short, blonde alchemist to his office. He smirked as Edward Elric walked in with a sour look on his young face.

"What do you want, Mustang?"

Roy smirk widened. "My FullMetal, your anger certainly is big. But then again, I suppose something about you had to be."

Ed, of course, exploded, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY NEED HIGH HEELS JUST TO REACH A TODDLER'S TOE!

Roy's smirk, if possible, widened. FullMetal was painfully- on his part- predictable. Roy walked over to the fuming alchemist and enveloped the younger man's lips with his own. When the kiss ended and they pulled apart, Ed just stood and looked at Roy speechless.

"I like feisty kids like you," explained Roy.


	12. A New Meaning to Brotherly Love

Well, I'm here with a new drabble. Finally enough time to post one up. Yay!

Pairings: EdxAl

Warnings: …I can't think of anything besides the illegal thing called incest.

I don't know how I came up with this, I really can't remember. I wrote it a while back. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Dabble 12- A New Meaning to Brotherly Love

Wherever he went, Al was there. Whatever he did, no matter how dumb or reckless, Al stood by him.

He loved Al. he loved Al more than just as a brother. A lot more.

He heard someone say once that there was plenty of brotherly love between the two. If only they knew.

Al loved him back, Ed knew because he had asked him once. Al loved Ed more than kittens, more then anything.

Al's love kept the elder brother going. When he was down, he just thought of Al and he was up again. When he was almost dead, he was rejuvenated by his brother's love.

Ed knew that most, if they knew, would disapprove. Neither brother cared. As long as they were together, not much else mattered. As long as Al loved Ed and Ed loved Al, they would both keep on going. They would keep on going and not care about what others thought. They'd also give a new meaning to brotherly love.


	13. Birthday Cake

Hi all. Well, I'm home from school-I was feeling really bad- and I decided to add a drabble. Hope you all enjoy!

Warnings: Um, slash….

Genre: Humor! Romance! (Yeah, I'm a bit hyper)

Pairings: Roy/Ed (You guys must know my favorite pairing by now)

Inspiration: …Huh, I wonder how and when I came up with this.

* * *

Drabble Thirteen- Birthday Cake

It was Roy Mustang's birthday. He tried to hide it, to deny it, but to no avail.

A party was thrown in his honor. Maes and Riza had put up decorations in the office: banners, confetti, balloons, and a big picture of him (Maes had most-likely taken it). Ed, Al, and the others had been put in charge of the food and drinks. They had done a good job, too; there were chips, dips, alcohol and punch, but most importantly, a homemade cake.

"Who made the cake?" Roy asked Riza.

"I believe the Elric brothers did, sir," the blonde replied.

The Flame Alchemist starred down at the dessert as if it had offended him. Roy did not put poisoning his birthday cake past the young alchemist. Ed just poisoned Roy's piece, al least that was Mustang's theory. (He ignored the fact that Ed wouldn't really know what piece Roy would be eating, but he didn't care. It was his birthday, why work out the details?)

The raven haired man looked at the blonde alchemist who was currently laughing at something Jean had said while stuffing cake in his mouth. Edward swallowed and caught Roy's eyes. The older man averted said eyes and focused on something else, pretending that he hadn't been looking at the younger male.

Ed got up and muttered some excuse to Havoc. H walked to where Roy sat with Hawkeye. Ed saw that Roy hadn't eaten any of his cake and smirked.

"Don't worry, Mustang, Al made the cake," assured Ed, pointing his thumb back at his brother.

Mustang mentally sighed and put a bit of cake into his mouth.

Ed's smirk widened as he leaned down and whispered into Roy's ear, "I added an extra ingredient to your piece, though."

Those words made Mustang choke a bit before he swallowed the cake. He tried to look nonchalant while he asked the young blonde man, "Oh, and what exactly was this special ingredient?" Mustang could sense Ed's smirk as it grew.

"Love," whispered the blonde as his tongue darted across Roy's ear. Edward left behind a stunned Roy as he made his way back to Havoc and Al.

Love, eh? Roy looked down at the rest of his piece of cake. He could see all but the already eaten "B" (of the word "Bastard"-Roy was sure Ed put that there) in red and pink icing.

Roy grinned and plunged his fork into the dessert. He brought up a big chunk of cake and put it (more like shoved) in his mouth. _Here's to love._

In his opinion, this was the best cake he had ever tasted. Roy Mustang couldn't wait for his next birthday.

* * *

Wow, that was long. I think this is my longest drabble! Yay! Well, reviews are nice. And if anyone has any requests, just ask. I'll see what I have to do.

Until we meet again.


	14. Light Me Up

Well, I'm finally giving you all a new one.

Warning: Slash; a Havoc/Mustang one just for some variety (and I currently love that pairing).

Disclaimer: I wish.

* * *

Drabble the Fourteenth–Light Me Up

Jean Havoc stood outside, alone, with a cigarette between his lips. He cursed after realizing he had no matches left; leaving him with no means to light his much needed stress reliever.

Jean closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, cigarette still in mouth, with a foot on the wall. He sighed, mentally berating himself for forgetting to buy new matches.

Suddenly, Jean heard a snapping of fingers and he could feel the heat of fire. His eyes shot open to be greeted with Roy "The Flame Alchemist" Mustang's infamous smirk.

"Need a light?" Without letting the taller man reply, Roy held his flame to the cigarette, lighting it for the blonde.

"Uh, thanks, Colnel."

"Don't be so careless, especially when it concerns something you love," he scolded, the smirk having never left his face. He turned around and went back inside.

Havoc mindlessly inhaled, wondering what other surprises the day would bring.


	15. Next to Every Man

Decided I needed to do something productive, so I'm posting this up. Enjoy. It could be better, but meh. Inspiration for much has been lacking as of late.

Pairing: Royai

* * *

Drabble Fifteen- Next to Every Man 

Riza's mother used to tell her that behind every great man, there was a woman keeping him up. A woman behind the scenes that no one paid much attention to, but she didn't care; no matter what, she'd help and care for the one she loved.

Riza never much liked sexist behavior. She hated the thought that she and her abilities, her talents, would be over looked. She loathed the notion that she would be a behind the scenes character who was given no credit.

No, Riza made sure she was noticed, though in a subtle way. She'd be rough with the one she loved, she'd force him to do his work, she would be noticed.

That was just how she was and Roy wouldn't have her any other way (except in a mini-skirt).


End file.
